The Miracle of Life
by lizzler
Summary: I know, it's a corny title, but this story is an AU fic, for everyone who thinks that Lupin and Tonks should have had a happy ending.


**A/N: ** I don't own the story. If I did, Tonks and Lupin wouldn't be dead, so I borrowed them, to create my own little fantasy world. This is for all you people who were devastated by the loss of Tonks and Lupin and don't mind a little daydreaming. I hope you enjoy it.

"_I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"_

"_I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"_

"_He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds – "_

_Without another word Tonks sped off. _

"_Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after Aberforth. _

"_He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!"_

"_Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's OK-"_

_But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth._

"Remus! Remus!" Tonks called out to her husband, desperate to find him.

She whipped her head around at the sound of a cracking, and looked up to see half of the Astronomy Tower collapsing, and below, fighting two Death Eaters at once and oblivious to the crumbling tower, was Lupin.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Tonks as she ran towards her husband. Her spell hit one of the masked men, and he fell to the floor with a dull thud. She raised her wand to the other Death Eater, but she wasn't as fast as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix made a slashing movement directed at Lupin, causing a purple jet to cross Remus' body, before turning her wand on Tonks.

Tonks stood staring at her husband, lying motionless on the ground. He couldn't be, he wasn't –

Bellatrix let out a high cackle of glee. "Looks like the werewolf has some problems getting up don't it? My poor little niece, it doesn't look like her child will ever have a father. Or a mother." Bellatrix smiled a nasty smirk that sent shivers up and down Tonks' spine. She raised her wand, but before she could say anything, the Astronomy Tower gave way.

Bellatrix gave a shriek and ran down the corridor, trying to outrun the collapsing building. Tonks looked after her once, and ran towards her beloved husband. She grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him as far as she could, but it wasn't enough, she could see the falling bricks coming closer and closer.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" It was her last hope, that maybe it would direct the bricks away from her. With one last chance she yelled "Protego!" and erected a shield charm around her and her fallen husband to protect them, she grasped Remus' head and held it between her hands, and burying her face in his neck, waited for the thundering crashes to subside.

After what felt like hours, Tonks felt the rumblings and crashes subside, and dared to look up. The scene around her was deserted, although she thought she could see Minerva McGonagall fighting in the distance. The collapsing building must have scared most people away. Tonks saw an open doorway to the left that looked like it led into a small, disused classroom. She sobbed once as she looked at Remus, and then pulled him through the doorway.

She closed the door behind them and sobbed.

'C-Col-Colloportus," choked out Tonks, and she heard the door seal itself. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to be left alone with her husband, her last chance to say goodbye. She lay, splayed across his body for what felt like hours, too exhausted to feel the pain that was coming.

It was some time later before she lifted her head and sat up beside her fallen hero. "Oh R-Remus. W-Why did you have to be s-so brave?" She squeaked. She was torn between anger and sorrow. And she shut her eyes against the tears that were falling steadily, trying to stem the flow. Unbidden into her mind popped an image of Remus, holding Teddy and looking so elated, that it pushed Tonks into another bout of sobs. Then she suddenly stopped. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear that this fantasy may disappear.

She could almost feel Remus, grasping her hand and stroking her cheek. She let out a moan of longing, trying to hold on to the feeling.

"Dora?" whispered a faint voice.

No it couldn't be. She had watched him go down. She had seen it happen. Her murderous aunt had hit him with – wait. What had she hit him with? It was certainly no killing spell. In her distress she hadn't realized. The jet of light had been purple. There had been no presence of green, or even silver.

Tonks opened her eyes and looked down upon her husband's face. She let out a shriek of joy and burrowed her face into his neck again. This time, she let her tears fall and made no attempt to stop them.

"It's OK, Nymphadora, I'm here."

Tonks let out a watery chuckle and looked into his face. "Oh, Remus. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Lupin gave her a teary-eyed grin and pulled her forward into an earth-shattering kiss.

Tonks pulled back and helped Lupin to his feet. He winced slightly but seemed to be OK.

"Come on, let's get to safety."

As the couple walked outside of their temporary sanctuary, they realized something had changed. There was no longer any fighting, and they slowly traipsed their way back to the Great Hall, fearful of what they might find.

The doors to the Great Hall were no longer attached. They had simply fallen over; offering one of the greatest views Lupin and Tonks could have been offered.

"Look, Dora. It's over. It's all over." Lupin grasped his wife's hand once more and gave her another kiss before pulling her into the Great Hall. They were greeted with cheers and yells of celebration.

The yells of triumph and roars of jubilation lasted for hours. Finally a moment of silence was had for the fallen heroes, the people who had not lived to see the destruction of Voldemort, but who had contributed to his death. Tonks had no chance of stopping the tears when she had seen the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry, huddled around Fred, lying gently, at peace.

It was nearly twenty-four hours later that the heroes of the century began to take their leave. Harry had said his goodbyes to Lupin and Tonks moments earlier as the two of them stepped out into the Hogwarts grounds, and walked along the beaten path that led into Hogsmeade Village. Neither of them spoke a word to each other as they walked, as they apparated home. They both spoke words of comfort to Andromeda, who greeted them, wide-eyed at the door to their house. And they both trundled up the stairs to see their son, Teddy. He was asleep, but at the sound of their footsteps, he opened his eyes and yawned, looking up at them as though expecting them to talk to him about the experiences of their day.

Tonks picked him up in her arms and cradled him gently. "Mommy and Daddy are here. And we're never leaving you again." She passed the young boy into his father's arms, as he too, whispered words of love and comfort.

Little Teddy yawned once more and closed his eyes, which were a bright colour of green, clashing horribly with his turquoise hair.

"I think we're going to have to teach our son his primary colors." Tonks said, with a watery chuckle.

Lupin laid his son back down in his crib and turned to hold Dora in his arms. She responded easily and held him tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know. And I love you too." replied Dora.

He pulled back slightly and looked at his wife with searching eyes. During the battle, her face had looked haggard and drawn, and her eyes and hair were dark murky browns. Now, her eyes were a brilliant green with barely a hint of yellow, and her hair was again, bubble-gum pink.

Tonks pulled her husband close again, thinking about the events of earlier. _We have been granted a miracle, _she thought, _we have been granted the miracle of life._

And she pulled Remus down into bed and fell asleep, curled beside him.


End file.
